Summer Fun
by Panny
Summary: The events of a summer the GT gang will always remember. [on hiatus]
1. Sand and Sun

Summer Fun – by Panny  
Chapter One: Sand and Sun 

Salt water rushed up against white sand, turning it a dark brown before rushing back into the ocean. Children ran about, playfully dodging the water as it attacked the bottom of their feet with the tide. Parents relaxed and swam, glad to be free from the stresses of work and everyone on the beach just tried to have fun. A red convertable pulled up near the dock, and 5 people who appeared to be teenagers jumped out, running towards the sand.

This is so great! Marron yelled out, running down the wooden steps wearing a red bikini top and a red skirted bottom. Bra ran closely behind wearing a one piece aqua green bathing suit with holes cut out to reveal just enough of her near perfect body. Goten followed wearing dark blue trunks. Behind them Trunks was walking in purple trunks while Pan rode on his shoulders wearing a collared purple one piece. Walking behind avoiding attention was Ubuu who was wearing a yellow speedo and feeling extremely embarrassed.

After finding a suitable place to put their things the six friends headed for the water, Ubuu moving more quickly than the others to reach the safety of the water where no one could see him. Pan ran up behind him, lifting him out of the water and yelling out to everyone at the beach to look. Ubuu struggled with the girl as the others began laughing around him. A couple of boys walked by and began laughing at the dark skinned boy.

Hey Todo, check it out. Ever seen a bathingsuit so tight, ya can see everything through that.

Yeah and from the looks of what I'm seeing he don' mind that girl grabbin him either.

Pan looked up at Ubuu and dropped him in the water, her face turning beet red as she turned her back to her friends, her whole body shaking. Ubuu lowered in the water till all that showed was his nose and eyes, which he held shut. Trunks waded over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Hey don't worry man. He comforted. Pan's done much worse to me, believe me. Ubuu turned to face Trunks who seemed to be embarassed thinking about what she had done. Really? What did she do? Pan's ear pirked as she waited for Trunks to answer.

Well we were at an indoor pool during the winter so it was heated and you know what heat does to well you know. So I get out of the pool and there's a bunch of girls looking at me so I'm acting all cool like till Pan gets out of the water and grabs my shorts. They went down and the girls eyes followed. I fell back into the pool and ended up loosing the shorts too. Ubuu laughed out loud along with everyone else. 

Hey y'know why I think she did it? Trunks asked. Marron and Bra snickered, knowing what he was going to say. My guess is she was jealous that she couldn't have me to herself. That or there was something she wanted to see. Pan swam over with a look of pure evil on her face, placing her mouth right near Trunks ear. 

Say Trunks? She asked wickedly. You wouldn't want a repeat of that pool incident would you? There sure are a lot of pretty girls on this beach, and I wouldn't hesitate to throw you onto the sand after I do it for all to see.

Trunks laughed nervously and patted Pan's head. Now relax Pan-chan. I know you want to look again but that's just not something I can let you do. Pan's face turned red in anger and Goten broke into a fit of laughter as his neice began chasing his best friend around in the water. In any case Ubuu was far less embarassed now.

After everyone had calmed down they left the water to relax on their towels and eat lunch. Bra and Goten spoon-fed each other their lunches as everyone else grew nauseous watching them. After the two noticed their friends stares they stopped and everyone else began eating. Marron had a lunch box that she had made that morning and Trunks had one his mother had made. Ubuu bought a snack box from the concession stand and Pan watched everyone else hungrily.

Say Pan? Bra asked. What's wrong, did you forget your lunch?

No, I just didn't make one. She answered quickly, sliding her bag farther behind her back. Bra sneered and leaned back against Goten. Don't lie girl, you were telling me this morning about how you had spent like three hours cooking this morning. Pan sunk inward as her face flushed and her friends all turned to face her.

Pan cooking? Ubuu asked incrediously. That's something I gotta see. Trunks nodded agreably and Goten smiled encouragingly at her. Hoping to avoid showing the lunch (which resembled a pot of rice that had been hit by a truck), Pan grabbed the lunch box and ran yelling If you want to see it you gotta get it first. Much to her embarassment no one followed and she had to trudge back to their spot and hand over her lunch. Marron, being the cook of the group, pulled off the top, then held it out at arms length as if just being near it would make her sick. The other four leaned to look, then peeled back in unison, their faces plastered with fake smiles. Slowly Pan took the box and stared at it before flinging it over her shoulder.

Wh- what'd ya do that for? Goten asked, looking at the box which even the hungry beach dogs left untouched. Despite it looking rather gotesque, food was food and no saiyan wasted a meal. Pan fell back onto her towel and stared at the sky. It doesn't matter does it? No one would eat it and it was just embarrasing to have it around, y'know? I'll just have to try to do it again when I get home.

That's the spirit! Marron cheered, standing and knocking over their umbrella. And I'll help you do it too!

You will? Pan cried, standing alongside Marron with tears in her eyes. Marron nodded and the two stared at each other proudly.


	2. Flour and Soot

Summer Fun – by Panny  
Chapter Two: Flour and Soot 

Marron woke at 5:00 am, flitting about her room gathering her things. Taking her clothes she went into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. Once she was done, wearing a pale yellow top and a peach cream skirt, she headed downstairs to get her things ready.

let's see, recipe book, measuring cups, fresh vegetables and fruit, mini knife set, chicken, ground beef, long and short grain rice, and fresh ginger. I'm sure Pan will have anything else we'll need at her house.

Now 7:00, Marron dragged her bags out to her jet flier and started it up, heading across the water surrounding the island towards the mountains Pan's house rested in. Arriving at 7:30 she rung the bell once before stepping in through the always unlocked door.

She called, slipping her shoes off and going into the kitchen to put her things down. A few minutes later Pan shuffled into the kitchen, still wearing her pajama's with her hair disheveled and her eyes half closed. Marron immediately turned her friend around and pointed her to the stairs. Oh no you don't young lady. You aren't cooking until you're nice and clean, now go get in the tub and put somefresh clothes on. The others will be here at noon so hurry up.

Huh? Wait! Pan protested. What others?

I don't want to hear it. Get upstairs, we've got a lot of work to do, now go. Sighing Pan reluctantly drudged back up the stairs to wash up and change. Marron smiled and walked back into the kitchen to begin arranging her things.

Still in a daze Pan quickly washed and changed and went back to the kitchen where Marron had set her things up. Pan's blurred vision scanned the table and looked at Marron with a feeling of hopelessness. Being the good friend she is Marron put down the bag of flour she was scooping out and went to her friend.

Panny, Panny. She said sweetly. You mustn't be discouraged. You'll cook I promise. You just need to figure out what you're cooking for and then you'll be all set.

What I'm cooking for?

Yeah. You can't just cook for no reason. I used to cook to impress my parents and you guys because I lacked a personal skill. I mean you have fighting and Bra hasumm, well fashion and stuff. Now I have cooking y'know?

What do you cook for now? Pan asked, beginning to understand her friends motives and realizing there might be more to Marron than she had previously thought.

Well pretty much the same reason but I cook because I like it now. I feel good when I cook or eat a meal that I made. It's more about impressing myself now.

Pan smiled and nodded in understanding so Marron began to explain the things she had brought with her. She quickly went over the meats and how to tell them apart and rushed through the knives because Pan held too much interest in them. Eventually she was done and she sent Pan to wash her hands.

Okay Pan, I figured we'd make a nice lunch so I invited Bra, Trunks and Goten over. Pan's fist closed on the soap bar, sending it up into the air. She turned with a look of anger plastered on her face but the expression didn't last as the soap came back down onto Pan's head and both girls broke into fits of laughter.

  
After several minutes of hysterical giggling, Marron managed to stiffle her laughter and eventually stop. She waited patiently until the ¼ saiyan next to her stopped laughing as well. Okay then. Marron said once the two were calm. As I said we're making a lunch for everybody. Pan opened up her mouth to protest but Marron stopped her. No buts about it. If you want to learn to cook you have to let others try, and don't worry I'm right here. We're gonna make some chicken fingers with sweet and sour sauce. It's really easy and I'm sure you can do it. I'm not sure but if we have time we'll make some Richmond Town too.

Richmond Town? Pan asked, scrunching her face in confusion. It's a friends, sisters recipe. She explained, then they both turned to the work before them.

So the two set to work and Marron realized she had her work cut out for her. At first asking Pan to start making pasta, she found that the girl couldn't even boil water, lifting the pot lid every minute to check on it. Then rather than flour, Pan filled a bowl with baking soda, and then added the rice vinegar, causing the mixture to rise out of the bowl and all over the fresh vegetables Marron had been peeling. More than a little frustrated the older girl set the younger to chopping vegetables which she was able to do with pure expertise. Every piece was completely even and well shaped, and she did it in half the time Marron would have. 'Atleast there's something she's good at.' Marron thought, releasing a heavy sigh. Now I just have to keep her from messing anything else up.

While Pan was inspecting her vegetables, or rather performing busy work Marron had given her, Marron finished the batter for the chicken and heated the oil for frying. Okay Pan. She said. Now it's time to fry the chicken. All you have to do it cut the chicken in strips and we'll be set. Pan grabbed a knife with an evil grin and sliced up the chicken and Marron finished off the sauce. When the chicken was cut she dipped a piece in batter and placed in in the oil, then told Pan to do the same while she prepared to make Richmond Town since their friends wouldn't be over for twenty minutes or so. Although batter and hot oil got over the entire stove, Pan succesfully got the chicken in the pan and awaited Marron's instuctions.

Marron began, as the pot of water she had began to boil. Richmond Town is the simplest, stupidest recipe in the world and I'm sure you can make it just fine. First boil a pot of water and lower the heat, then begin dumping in some spices. There's no measurement since the whole recipe was a big accident. Let's see here, pepper, bunch of salt, garlic powder, peprika, and a ton of ginger powder. Pan, chop up a carrot, half an onion and half a red pepper. In the mean time I'm gonna dump like half a cup of rice in here.

Pan quickly peeled and chopped the vegetables into small pieces and watched as Marron stirred the mixture till it started boiling. Then she pushed the veggies into the smelly boiling pot. Now, it's time for the secret ingredient. Marron went to the cabinet and after searching for several minutes, pulled out a packet of dry taco mix. This will get rid of some of the ginger smell and spice this stuff up a bit. She quickly dumped the mix in and stirred in the pot until the rice was cooked, then poured it into a bowl.

We're pretty much done now Panny. Put the sweet and sour sauce in a bowl, and some chicken  
on each plate with pasta. The bowl can be used as dip and the Richmond Town can go on the pasta or be eaten plain to. Personally I like it with crackers. Pan nodded and grabbed the sweet and sour sauce. Half of it ended up on the floor but what didn't looked great in the bowl, and she didn't mind the burns she gave herself as she grabbed the chicken that had just been pulled from the pan. The meal looked delicious and that was what mattered.

Within minutes Trunks, Bra and Goten arrived with empty stomachs. They gladly sat down to the fine looking meal and then stared at the two cooks oddly. Marron stood poised, calm and neat while Pan leaned over the table watching the earnestly. She and her clothes were covered in flour, vegetable peelings and half a dozen other things. Various cuts and burns decorated her hands and arms and as they looked at all the food in her hair, her friends couldn't help worrying hair was in the food too. Causously the three took there first bites and Pan began jumping around as smiles spread across their faces. I'm glad you like it. Marron said. Pan helped a lot and chopped all the vegetable very well. She fried up the chicken herself too. Goten clapped for his neice and Trunks nodded his head encouragingly, his mouth too full to say anything. Bra smiled at her best friends and said a quick good job before continuing to eat. Marron and Pan joined their friends and as she looked over her friends, Pan thought she might know what she was cooking for, and she knew Marron had been right.

  
@{~~~

I'm not sure what made me start this story, but I definitely know that one of my best friends inspired this chapter the day I tried to help her cook. Boy wasn't that a fun day? :p Anyway she made some of the same mistakes as Pan (like with boiling water), but after she got her water boiling she went crazy dumping in spices so I threw in some rice and veggies and she named it Richmond Town! You should try making it. It's like the perfect spicyness and it actually cleared my dads sinus problems for a whole day when they were at their worst. :D As for the other recipe I've been watching too much o' Ming Tsai so that's his recipe. It's really good and if you want the recipe go to www.footv.com, and then go to East Meets West. Sigh, that's enough non T&P cooking stuff for now.

Panny


	3. High Flying Fun

Summer Fun – by Panny  
Chapter Three: High Flying Fun 

Bra sat at the edge of her brothers bed, watching him snore lightly in his sleep. Hey, brother? She whispered, but he didn't move. She whispered, slightly louder this time, but there was still no response. She yelled at the top of her lungs, shoving her brother to the floor, and luckily falling herself or she would have been hit by the staleto heel that came flying through the wall. Shut the f%!# up it there! Vegeta yelled from his bedroom. Bra cringed and stood up yelling Sorry Daddy. In the same sing-song voice she always used with her father. She heard him mumble something but her brother was up now and she had other things to worry about.

What the hell do you want? Trunks hissed, upset about his lost sleep. She turned to him, smiling and spoke in a sweet voice as if she wasn't the one who had awoken him from his slumber. Why can't I fly?

Trunks asked, wondering if her had heard wrong due to his lingering drowziness. Why can't I fly? She repeated, and Trunks scoffed, climbing back into bed. Because you can't fight. He answered just before falling back into sleep. Not satisfied with her brothers answer, Bra went down the hall towards her fathers gravity machine. She was forbidden to go inside due to a previous mishap, but Vegeta was asleep and she wasn't going to do much.

Pressing the button outside the wall, Bra stepped in and cringed at the smell of sweat and blood that filled the room. Running out she grabbed an air freshener from the bathroom and sprayed it all into the room. She coughed when she tried to enter and waited outside for the air to clear. Once the mist had settled she went back in and headed to the gravity controls. Hmm let's see. Daddy keeps it over 500 all the time so I guess 20 would be good for me. Without considering the consequences, she punched in the number and set the room's gravity. She immediately crashed to the floor, bones cracking throughout her body. She attempted to scream out in pain but her lungs were too compressed to allow air in or out. She struggled to move even the slightest bit, knowing she would die if she didn't, but her attempts were futile. She cried and even her tears hurt as they crashed down from her face onto her shoulder. Giving up any attemps to move she layed there in pain as the world faded out.

Quickly, call the doctor stat!

We need a blood transfusion here and quick! Find a type O and fast!

Get a resperator on that girl fast!

We need to pump her lungs! They've collapsed and filled with blood.

Prep this girl for surgery, she'll be in there a long time!

The various hospital sounds swirled around the seemingly uncaring man as his daughter was rushed away. Even his wife and son would have believed his disinterest had it not been for the incredible speed he had flown to the hopsital or how he had actually waited after getting her there.

After several minutes of waiting, a doctor came out of the surgical ward and approached the Briefs-Vegeta family. Without waiting Bulma walked up to him and asked if Bra would be alright. He sighed lightly before answering. To be perfectly honest, we have our doubts. By all rights your daughter should have died immediately if she fell out a 20 story window, especially landing on her feet. That is what happened, isn't it?

Bulma answered, lying as she always did about family injuries. The doctor nodded and continued. Your daughter seems to have an incredible healing system, similar to your son. The man looked over at the older son who was sitting on a couch. For years this man had treated the family and he was well aware of their body capabilities. Either way, at this point we can't be sure. She's broken a lot of bones, lost a lot of blood and her heart is in bad shape. Her lungs seem to have collapsed, which I must say is odd considering the circumstances. Has she had any respiratory problems before? Bulma shook her head no' and waited for the doctor to finish. Well Miss Briefs, that's all I can tell you for now. She'll be in surgery for atleast several hours but we're hoping for the best.

Turning back to her family, Bulma looked solemnly at her husband, who quickly turned away, and then to her stressed out son. She whispered. He immediately jumped in his seat, but settled back down when he realized his mother had just been talking to him. he asked in a horse voice before clearing his throat. What is it?

Well I haven't had time to tell anyone about what happened and I want to stay here in case the doctor comes back out, so can you call everyone to let them know?

Trunks answered. Do you have your cell phone? I forgot mine at home.

No, sorry. We were all in a rush this morning. Here, use this. She handed him a phonecard and pointed him to a row of payphones in the back right corner of the hospital lobby. He nodded and slowly walked to the phones. He had to wait awhile for one to free up, with the large numbers of family members alerting others of good and bad news. Once the elderly woman on the end finished talking about her grandsons broken leg he quickly took the spot and slid in his mom's card.

next scene color coded because many people are talking

'Hmm let's see. I guess I should call the Son's first since they know her best. Quickly punching in the number he listened to the ringing on the other line. One, two, three, here we go four' click Hello, Son residence, Videl speaking.

Hi Videl? It's Trunks. Listen I have some bad news to give you. Umm I'm at the hospital now beca-

What'd your father do this time? I swear if he wasn't so obsessed with beating Goku he might hurt himself a lot less! And another thing-

No! No. Videl it's Bra.

What? Bra?

Yeah. She went into the gravity room and somehow the machine got turned on to twenty. Her whole body just got crushed.

Oh Kami, you're serious?

Yeah. Unfortunately the doctors can't tell us anything right now. They they Trunks swallowed hard and tried to calm himself while Videl waited anxiously. They don't know if she's gonna make it.

Oh dear. Do, huh? Hold on. It's Trunks. Bra got really hurt. I'll explain later. Hey!

You better not be lying man!

Huh? Goten?

Tell me!

Look, I'm serious. She got crushed by the gravity machine.

You're goddamn father! He probably left it on. I swear I should just kick his ass right now!

What is this, beat on my father day?

Bu- but BRA! Bra's on the phone? Okay.

Hi Bra?

Wha? Pan? What are you doing on the phone?

Trunks? Hey, what is this. Goten! You said Bra was on the phone!

Whoa, don't yell so loud kid, I'm right here. And I never said she was on the phone, just her name.

oh. Oh well. What's up Trunks? Askin Goten on a date or something?

::sigh:: I wish.

Ha ha! Don't have the guts to confess true love?

Pan shut up! Bra's dying.

Oh geez. She's actually dying. Like kinda don't have the dragonballs so bye for good' dying?

Yeah. The doctors don't know what to do. The hospital said she might be okay, but they doubt it at this point. We're hopeful but

Man. I don't believe this.

Pan? Are you okay?

MY BEST FRIENDS DEAD!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Both men covered there ears against Pan's cries. Despite her being sixteen, she could still wail.

Pan. She isn't dead, and she might be okay. You just gotta have faith in her and maybe things will work out. Alright?

::sniff:: I guess so. Can I go see Bra?

Not now, but soon, Okay?

Okay, now go relax while I talk to your uncle dear.

I'm sixteen, not six. Stop treating me like a little kid.

But you were just- click

Heh heh. Don't sweat it man. Listen, you sound beat. Anything I can do?

Sure. You wanna talk to your family about what happened and have Gohan call everyone else. You were the first ones I called.

Really? I'm honored :) 

Stop joking at a time like this :( 

Sorry ^_^;; 

Just do what I said, okay?


	4. Welcome Visit

Summer Fun – by Panny  
Chapter Four: Welcome Visit 

Bra sat alone in her hospital room, listening to the sounds around her. Outside her window she could see clouds forming for what would most likely be a very rainy day.

She had been in the hospital for several months now and had just opened her eyes for the first time. She looked at her arms that rested against her abdomen. Numerous scars run up and down them from the surgeries necessary to aid her bones in repairing themselves. Though she couldn't see them through her gown she could still feel the points on her chest and stomach that at one point had over five tubes running out of them. Leaning back she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. At least that part was over and soon she would be home. At least she hoped so.

Moments later she could hear a commotion around her room and saw several nurses run in. They started asking her questions about if she knew where she was. Bra answered them to the best of her ability in a confused daze.

Once the initial assessment was done, Bra was transferred to a new unit and her doctor called her family. When Trunks picked up the man told him the good news in delight and he returned the same excitement. When he handed to phone off to his mother, the doctor told her all of what had happened and her family was soon on their way to the hospital, to see their missing member. Of course Trunks brought along a few friends as well.

Braaaaaa! I'm so exciiiited! Marron yelled, glomping onto her friend.

Whoa. Not so hard. I'm injured here. Marron giggled and apologized. Trunks moved around her to hug his sister. So how ya feelin sis?

Okay I guess! I can't wait till I'm outta here though. I feel like I missed out on so much.

Pan moved up next to hug her friend. Don't worry, we'll be sure to fill you in on all the details.

The next few hours were filled with celebration in her room until the crowd slowly began to thin out. In the end it was only her family left. Her mother and father left so that she and her brother could talk alone.

So Trunks, what have you been up to? I feel like I was home with you yesterday but I know it was much longer than that and there must be some fun stuff for you to tell me. Trunks laughed and squeezed her hand. Yeah, I guess you could say that. I suppose I should just start at the beginning.

After you came out of your first surgery everybody kinda gathered around to find out what was going to happen. When the doctor spoke to us he told us that you were in a coma and he didn't know when you'd come out of it. Of course Mom went crazy and everyone else took it pretty hard too. We had to wait for Mom to fill out some papers, then we were going home. Chichi told me that I should leave Mom and Dad alone so I packed some things and went to stay at Gohan's house.

Pan was crying a lot while I was there and Goten just walked around really pissed off, so I tended to spend more time with Pan then getting my head bitten of by Goten. She felt really bad about what happened to you and it took a lot to convince her that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it. After a while I got her to lighten up a bit and convinced her to go to the beach with everyone else Then uh. Well you know, maybe you should ask someone else to tell you what happened.

What do you mean?! Bra yelled. You can just stop telling the story! What happened? 

It's nothing for you to worry about just ask someone else to tell you okay? It's not something I really wanna talk about.

Bra huffed. Why don't you just go home then.

Come one Bra. Don't be like that. It's just awkward for me to talk about. Bra glared at her bother. Alright. But seriously I wanna get some rest. I'll see you later. Trunks nodded, kissed his sister and left. A few minutes later Bra picked up the phone.

Hi Marron, it's me Bra. We need to talk.

Sure thing Bra. I assume this is about that catching up' you need to do?

You got it. So tell me what happened while I was out.

Well, you were in a coma and everybody got really upset and went home. I cooked a real big meal and brought it to you in an attempt to wake you up. Marron laughed. After that I just tried to keep everybody from falling apart. Trunks started living at Goten's house and Uub came to stay at our place. He was upset because he doesn't have many friends and he was afraid he was gonna loose one of the few he has. I just kept telling him it would be fine. I swam a lot since I knew that's what I'd be doing if you were there and Uub swam too. One day when we were in the water he swam up and kissed me.

He kissed you?!

How? Like on the cheek kiss, or a kiss kiss.

Just a little peck on the lips. Then he started blushing and he just looked so cute!

Then what? What'd you do? Bra asked, glad to be hearing something interesting.

Well he apologized and I told him not to, then I kissed him.

You did?!

Marron squeaked. Then we just swam back and he was too embarrassed to look at my parents in the face. After that we started hanging out more often and stuff.

Hanging out or making out?

. both. Both of them laughed.

So then, the two of you you're together.

Marron answered. And that's pretty much what I did. I didn't see much of anyone else except for the one time the five of us went to the beach together near the end of the summer.

Oh yeah. Trunks said something about that but he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Well, let me tell you why then. We were all at the beach and things were going okay until Uub mentioned you and everybody got quiet and all. Pan went to get something to eat and Goten started talking about you.

Talking like how?

Talking like how much he missed you and how much he was worried about you. He was really really upset. So after a while Trunks started getting worried because Pan hadn't come back so he went to find her. Uub went into the water because he was hot and then Goten told me something, but I can't tell you what since I was sworn to secrecy.

Come on! Bra pleaded. You can tell me! No one will know!

I can't Bra. I promised. But we talked about it and you should find out what it is soon.

Bra huffed. But I can't wait. I want to find out. Why can't anybody just tell me what happened without stopping and skipping parts?

I dunno. Anyway, that's pretty much all I can tell you. Me and Uub left before everyone else so you'll have to talk to Pan to find out about Goten and Trunks.

Bra sighed. I guess so. Thanks for the info Marron. Take care, and tell Uub I said hi.

Marron laughed. I will.

Bra hung up the phone and considered calling Pan then, but decided to wait until she inevitably came to visit her.


	5. A Continuing Story

  
Summer Fun – by Panny  
Chapter Five: A Continuing Story 

Dawn broke over the mountains and a soft light filtered into the Son household. Goten woke slowly and groggily, his movement like that of someone with lead feet. Remembering the events of the day before however his step livened as he made his way to the shower. Once washed and dressed he headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Hey there Goten. Videl greeted from the stove. You sure are up early.

Oh really? Goten replied sheepishly. His sister-in-law smiled in a way that made him realize how lucky his brother was. I hadn't even noticed. Must have a lot on my mind, huh?

. Videl giggled. So are you and Pan going to see Bra today?

Actually, I'm heading over to see her once I eat. Pan said she'd rather visit later for some reason.

Alright, well make sure you give her our regards.

I will.

In her hospital room Bra moved her feet from side to side, trying to keep herself entertained. There was nothing on TV and she had read all the magazines left by her parents the night before. She just wished something interesting would happen.

A while later the door opened and she looked over, then felt her jaw drop as a huge bouquet of flowers walked in.

At least that's what it looked like as Goten struggled to get into the door. Bra laughed while he looked for a place to put the blossoms, finding it too large for both her bedside dresser and table he put them at the foot of the bed and smiled.

Hey Bra.

Bra tried hard not to laugh as he suddenly went from a comedic scene to someone completely serious. She greeted, shutting her mouth quickly.

So, how are you feeling today? he asked, sitting at the side of her bed. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Okay I guess. Not much is going on. I was getting pretty bored.

Oh? I guess it's a good thing I came over then.

Actually, yeah. I was hoping you could tell me something Goten.

And what's that?

What did you and Marron talk about on the beach?

She could see he was taken aback by her questions so she just sat and waited while he struggled to maintain his composure. Sure, he had sworn to Marron to say something, but he wasn't counting on having to do so right away. Scratching the back of his head he looked pensively to the side, then looked at her nervously.

I, well uh.. y'see. It's like this. Umm we got to talking about how her and Uub were together all of a sudden and how it was kinda strange that they were always together before but it took this, for them to notice it. And while we were talking I started to realize something

You know what Marron? You're right. It's not odd at all to find someone you love right in front of you. And I'm just realizing that.

Oh really? How so Goten?

Well, I'm starting to see how I really feel about you, and how much I truly love you. And how I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. That's why I...

The small room fell silent as the two partial saiyans stared at each other, one with thought, the other with apprehension. Goten struggled to breathe through the thick air of uncertainty until Bra smiled.

That's why...?

"Well, uh. When you're old enough that is...I want to marry you. She smiled at him again, this time almost shyly. Gradually her smile widened and she cursed her batteref body that kept her from flinging her arms around the man she loved.

"Oh Goten! You have no idea how happy that makes me.

You really mean that Bra? Goten asked, overcome with joy. He enveloped her in a tight hug then pulled back and smiled. She smiled back at him and they pulled close again. Hey, Goten Bra whispered towards his ear. Pan's supposed to be coming soon, so do you think maybe, y'know, you could stop by later?

Huh? Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a bit. He jumped up, still smiling and made his way out, continually looking back and smiling until he had left. Bra giggled as he stumbled his way out of view, then turned her TV on. It was another hour or so before anyone else came to see her. This time, rather than Pan whom she was expecting, her father came in.

She hadn't really thought he'd come by at all, especially not on his own. He sat next to her rather gruffly and nodded in her direction. She smiled at the sentiment' and rolled over towards him.

Hey Daddy. She greeted. He looked over but gave no other sign of recognition. Used to his indifferent attitude she continued talking without need for reply. 

I read all those magazine that mom brought by. Tell her thanks for bringing them.

He nodded.

And, uh-

She was loosing her nerve as she watched his face, harder and more scornful than usual. Worriedly she pondered as to whether or not he was still mad about her going into the gravity room.

Papa. About the gravity room I'm really sorry I went in there when I'm not supposed to and uh I'll never do it again, I promise

He shook his head slightly. 

I uh She sighed and rolled over onto her back to face the ceiling.

You don't need to fight.

Surprised to hear her father talking she rolled back over. 

There's no reason for you to fight. That's all I'm saying.

Well, yeah, I know. But I feel so left out. I mean, I'm the only one who doesn't, right?

Your damned mother doesn't

That's not what I mean. Bra said exasperatedly. I mean I'm the only saiyan who doesn't fight. You, Trunks, Pan, Goten and Gohan. Everyone but me fights.

Since when does that matter. You never cared before. You're fine off as a human.   
Vegeta stood to leave, not glancing at all in his daughters direction.

Daddy wait!

He stopped at the door and waited.

It didn't matter before but it does now. Bra said, half whispering. He gave a small nod and walked out.


End file.
